flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Forest's Summer Festival
The Festive Spirit series of limited edition Equipment such as Festive Spirit Ring (祭魂の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Clematis' Seal Stone / クレマチスの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Clematis' Re-Seal Stone / クレマチスの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange As the featured event, earn Festival Uchiwas (お祭り団扇) from panels in the event stages and use them to summon Level Up Raid Bosses. Defeat them to earn Nejiri Hachimakis (ねじり鉢巻き) and trade them in the Shop for goods. Wares These are the wares from when this was the featured event. Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Choose a level for the Bonodoriidaa and click on the long, brown button at the bottom to summon it. Use Uchiwas to fight the level up boss with an attack power multiplier. 30 uchiwas is 1x, 80 uchiwas is 3x, and 130 uchiwas is 5x. You can click the small green button laveled Retreat (撤退) to stop fighting this level up boss and choose another one at will. Choose a helper and fight the level up boss. Each team can only fight for 5 turns because the Bonodoriidaa forces teams to dance a Bon Odori and your team will tire out from dancing. Unlike raid bosses, you can use the Solar Drive. Using the Skip option will automatically fire the Solar Drive whenever possible; the damage dealt by Solar Drive will be represented by light, blue text. In order to fight a particular level up boss, they need to first be available. You need to beat level up bosses sequentially to fight the next level up. These are the days when the level up bosses arrive. Furthermore, defeating a level up boss provides rewards based on their level. Better rewards are available at higher levels. The following list summarizes which levels pertain to which prize lists and how many items are dropped. *Levels 1-4 drops 1 item. *Levels 5-7 drops 1 item. *Levels 8-11 drops 1 Forge Spirit of a random rarity and type. It has a 50% chance to also drop another item. *Levels 12-14 drops 2 Forge Spirit of a random rarity and type. It has a 50% chance to also drop another item. *Level 15 drops 3 Forge Spirits of randoms rarities and types. It has a 50% chance to also drop another item. Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps All currency data for the featured event comes from the Japanese Wiki. Elementary 1 *English: The Festival Guide *Japanese: お祭りの案内人 *Stage Reference: A hanging lantern with saying "festival" / 祭. Intermediate 1 *English: Decisive Battle: Core of the Deep Forest *Japanese: 決戦、深い森の奥 *Stage Reference: A taiko drum and two bachi. High Class 1 *English: Festival Expert *Japanese: 祭りの達人 *Full Clear Reference: By putting parties 1 and 2 at the bottom starting point and having their speeds be 600 and 700 respectively, this stage was fully cleared. The important thing is for party 1 to go along the bottom path and reach the last pest before the other teams touch the goal. The helper was at the same starting point as parties 1 and 2, but that probably didn't matter. Top Class 1 *English: The Inn and the Pinwheel *Japanese: 旅籠と風車 Elementary 2 *English: Attack at the Meeting Place *Japanese: 会場襲撃 Intermediate 2 *English: Make Everyone Pace Match *Japanese: 足並みを揃えて *Stage Reference: Shaved ice. The kanji on the cup is ice: 氷. High Class 2 *English: Adult Woman's Plan *Japanese: 大人のお姉さんの策 Top Class 2 *English: Deep Forest's Summer Festival *Japanese: 深い森の納涼祭 Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency you can earn from a stage. See Efficiency. Translation Notes Summer time is very hot in parts of Japan, so there are many festivals that take place during the night. Cooling down / 納涼 (nouryou) is activity geared towards escaping heat. That could include things like eating shaved ice or sharing ghost stories. The cold chill sent down people's spines when scared is believed to help fight the heat. The "Deep Forest" in the title refers specifically to the Kodaibana of Deep Forest: Lily Wood where the event takes place. Category:Events